


-The Rose Ballet-

by That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Enemies to Lovers, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb/pseuds/That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb
Summary: Teenage boy Hajime Hinata has been training his whole life to apply for a ballet school, only to find out that he'll be assigned a mentor upon arrival. His mentor isn't very friendly in the beginning, but Hajime finds a way to break through his walls, and there just might be a spark forming between him. Meanwhile, tensions between the dance academy and a threatening competitor arise, putting everyone under stress. How will the events play out?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. -Prologue-

It was 9:00 am, and a startled Hajime Hinata had just woken up from a nightmare. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead as he sat up, remembering that he was in his room and calmed down. The noise that had pulled him from the dream was a knock at his door. 

“Come in!” He said, throwing his feet off of the side of the bed and stretching before he stood up and looked at who had arrived. 

“Hey, hey. It’s just me.” Chiaki said, yawning before resuming her game on her phone. 

“Did you check the mail yet?” Hinata asked, pulling a pair of shoes on before walking past his younger sister. 

“No. I left it in the mailbox for you to check since I figured you’d be on edge about it.” She answered, walking into the small kitchen area to prepare breakfast while Hajime checked the mail. As he walked to the mailbox, his anticipation grew. He’d been waiting for a specific letter in the mail for three months, and as he opened the box and took out the mail, he almost burst into tears. On the very top of the pile, a delicate envelope with an official-looking wax seal caught his eyes. Slowly opening the envelope, it revealed a message written in loopy cursive writing. 

“Congratulations on acceptance into our school. We see great talent in you, Hajime Hinata. - Ms. Sonia Nevermind.” He let tears spring to his eyes, joy overtaking him. He had auditioned several months before being accepted into the prestigious dance academy that Sonia Nevermind and her family had been running forever. The academy offered several different courses in different types of dancing. Their most popular, however, was the ballet and it was the course that Hajime had decided to enroll in. In the letter, they also detailed that he would be assigned a mentor at the academy, someone who had more experience in performance and training. It hadn’t left any information about who exactly would be his mentor, but a package came with the letter. It included a new black leotard and tights, along with a never-worn pair of ballet shoes. His eyes lit up, and he ran with the letter and the package towards the house, bursting into the kitchen. 

“Chiaki! I got in!” He said, excited and out of breath when she ran over and hugged him. 

“I’m so proud of you Hajime! I knew you could do it!” She said. Hajime ran to his room and read the letter over and over again, before starting to pack for his trip to the academy the next day. 

“School of my dreams, here I come!”

Boy, was he wrong.


	2. -Arabesque-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finally starts his dream school, but is it all it's cracked up to be?

Chiaki dropped Hajime off at the academy around 9:00 am, giving him just enough time to change into his new leotard and shoes, desperately fixing his hair in the changing rooms as to not make a bad impression. He heard footsteps and panicked a little, gathering his stuff and heading out before bumping into the said person. 

“Ow-” They said, before realizing they’d knocked Hajime’s things out of his hands. 

“Oh- Sorry! This is a terrible way to introduce myself, isn’t it?” They said before Hajime finally looked and realized it was a fellow dancer 

“My name’s Nagito, Nagito Komeada...Have you heard of me?” He titled his head, almost like a bird. It took a minute before Hinata realized. This man was a world-renowned dancer, and Hajime had just bumped into him 

“I- I have heard of you, yes..” he said. 

“Good, then our partnership will be much easier, I think…” Nagito said before handing him the fallen items and leaving. It was almost time for his first class, and there would most likely be an introduction. Hajime hoped that Nagito was just joking about the partnership thing, because he gave Hinata weird vibes, and didn’t he know that it was rude to just walk off without finishing a conversation? He sighed before heading to his class. When he got to the room, he saw several people that he didn’t know. There was a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail next to a man with regular clothing on, whom Hinata recognized immediately. He walked over and introduced himself. 

“Hello, ma’am, um, my name is Hajime. Hajime Hinata.” 

“Oh!” She said, “You’re new, right? I’m the headmaster and school owner, Sonia Nevermind, and this is my husband Gundam Tanaka.” Gesturing towards the man next to her, leaning on his shoulder. 

“Oh, Mrs. Nevermind, I’m very excited that you accepted my application, but I was curious as to who was going to be mentoring me,” Hinata says, giving her a small smile. 

“I’m glad you asked!” She said. “Since you’re new, Komeada over there will be your mentor, sometimes your partner for dance practices, since you both have smaller frames..” She was deep in thought about the pairing but decided it would work. Hajime was internally panicking. After the way, he’d just been walked out on? And with how rude he was, Hinata didn’t want to partner with him, but he didn’t want to disappoint Sonia on his first day. Begrudgingly, Hajime walked towards the edge of the room where Komeada sat, stretching his legs. 

“Hmm...I’m guessing Mrs. Nevermind assigned me as your mentor then?” Nagito said, tilting his head the same way he had before. To be honest, Komeada wasn’t overjoyed to have to mentor someone. For years, he’d worked mostly alone, under the guidance of Sonia, and gone on to be famous for what he did. When he heard he’d be assigned someone to mentor, he wasn’t bummed, but when he found out who it was, just thinking about teaching someone so impatient made him grimace. Ignoring that for now, he stood. 

“You know basic techniques, yes? Let me see your arabesque.” Komeada commanded. Hajime pushed his nervousness away and went into the position as his new mentor stalked around him like an animal. His eyes were narrowed as he assessed the man in front of him. 

“See if you can raise your leg more.” He says, watching intently as Hajime gritted his teeth a bit. Coming behind him, he gently took hold of the boy’s slender wrist and ankle, slightly adjusting his position until he thought it was perfect. 

“Can you hold that?” He asked, turning to look at Hajime, who was grinning a bit. 

“Yeah, that...helped a lot-” The response he got was short and cold 

“That’s what I’m here for- We had a list of basic exercises- Go over those and I will correct where I see needed.” He says, narrowing his eyes again and going into that same predatory stance. Hinata struggled the entire time, being judged and all. The whole day was a struggle, and Hajime went home tired and sore, grateful to have Chiaki as a sister. Flopping down in his bed after his shower, he fell asleep. The first day is done!


End file.
